Love the Way You Love Me
by awilystar
Summary: Strong and wild, slow and easy, heart and soul, so completely. Caskett oneshot.


**Love the Way You Love Me**

**A/N: **A short little ficlet that came to me and begged to be written. Who was I to refuse? Title and lyrics from the song of the same name by John Michael Montgomery. Only a week to go! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it. Please, let me know what you think, and enjoy!

* * *

_**Strong and wild  
****Slow and easy  
****Heart and soul  
****So completely  
****I love the way you love me**_

* * *

"I had to do it. I had to shoot him."

He breathes the words into Kate's neck, and though they are muffled by the pounding of the shower, he knows she hears him because her arms tighten around his shoulders and she brushes her lips against his temple in a gentle caress. Beneath their feet, the water swirls red, washes their hell of a day away, but Castle is oblivious to anything but the feel of her skin on his, the hot press of her breasts to his chest.

"I know you did." Kate pulls on his ears, tips his head back so she can kiss him. He's kept it together through hours of giving and re-giving statements, justifying self-defense, but the tenderness with which she holds his face between her hands is capable of undoing him in a heartbeat. "I know, Castle," she whispers, and he breaks.

There are tears rolling down his cheeks when he curls his fingers around her neck, thumbs stroking the tender places along her jaw. Their noses bump when he leans in, breathing into her mouth for a moment, so incredibly thankful that she's alive and well. Castle's tongue tangles with hers, light at first, and then she's pushing on his chest, backing him into the corner of the shower and forcing the entire long, hot, wet length of her body against his. He slides his hands to her hips, presses his arousal against the soft skin of her stomach, hands clenching tightly.

Kate breaks their kiss and ducks her head to catch his gaze. He's mesmerized by the dark arousal in her eyes, and when she speaks, her voice is breathy and low, sends shivers down his spine. "You killed a man to save me, and I _hate_ that. I hate that you have to wake up every morning and deal with the fact that you took a life. But I can't help it, Castle. You saved me, and I just... I love the way you love me."

His blood singing, Castle flips their positions, and when her leg rises to his waist, he grabs beneath her other thigh and lifts her easily. Kate's ankles cross behind his back, the wet heat of her slipping along his lower belly, and Castle groans, palming her breasts as he presses her into the tiled wall with his hips. Her nipples harden immediately, and he tweaks them as he sucks on her neck, teeth joining tongue to leave her a trembling, tightly-wound ball of need.

When Kate's breath catches and her nails slide through the hair at the back of his head, holding him to her, he can't stop himself. Taking a step back, he pries her thighs apart and forces her to drop her weight down onto him, the result of which has him sliding deep, so deep, inside of her.

"Kate! Oh _god_," he murmurs, inhaling a mouthful of her hair as he flicks her earlobe with his tongue. "I... I can't go slow. I can't be gentle, not tonight, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_." He nudges her arms over his shoulders, grabs her ass, and thrusts hard, savoring the hot clench of her around him. He's ruthless, will probably leave fingerprint bruises on her skin, but Kate either doesn't notice or doesn't care, because he recognizes the sounds pouring from her throat, knows she's as close as he is.

"Castle," she sighs, pressing a sloppy kiss to his chest. "God... I'm here because of you..." He gets it, can hear the subtext in her words, the years of avoidance and missed chances and regrets that they somehow were able to overcome to end up here, and he's about to respond in turn, but her next confession steals the breath from his body. "... and now, _shit_, I'm gonna come because of you, too. Don't stop, _please_, Castle... don't stop."

He doesn't, and she does as promised when he slips the back of his hand down her stomach and roughly knuckles her clit. Kate's body slackens, and he has to hold her up with shaking arms as he bites at her shoulder and follows her over the edge of bliss.

The water has long run cold, and they're both shivering as they rest against one another, catching their breath. Castle lets her down when she is recovered enough to stand on her own two feet. She's looking at him, eyes wide, skin rosy from his touch. He runs his fingers through her tangled hair, kisses her gently, and wonders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. You?" Her hand comes to his face, fingertips caressing the line of his lips.

He smiles, feeling lighter than he has all day. "I'll be okay, Kate."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love the way you love me, too."


End file.
